


Т9, или трудности коммуникации

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повседневная смс-переписка героев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Т9, или трудности коммуникации

**сообщения Финча**  
_Сообщения Джона_  
Сообщения Шоу  
Сообщения Рут

**Как ваша слежка за номером вместе с Фаско, мистер Риз**?  
_Все хорошо. Фаско ссыт_  
**Я рад, что у вас все в порядке. Но можно было обойтись без таких подробностей.**  
_Фаско спит. Чертов Т9. На этих новых телефонах он словно меняет слова сам по себе._  
**Вы просто еще не привыкли, мистер Риз.**

 

_Финч, наш новый помер_. Сообщение разорвано.  
**Джон, кто-то пострадал? Кто-то умер?**  
_Новый номер скрылся, Финч. Иду по следу. По-моему, к этому Т9 я не привыкну._

 

Как дела, милая? Я планирую устроить тебе сегодня вечером незабываемый орган  
Я не люблю классическую музыку. Но можешь принести домой печенку.  
Оргазм. Я имела ввиду его. Может быть, я лучше куплю курицу?

 

Джон, у меня кончились перроны. Захватишь на меня?  
Тьфу, перья.  
Так, еще раз — патроны! Захвати на меня патроны.   
**А я начал уже разламывать платформу на станции :)**

 

**Джон, купите, пожалуйста, на обратном пути свежий кафель**  
_Финч, мы с Шоу в строительном магазине. Самый свежий кафель привезли две недели назад. Подойдет? Самин спрашивает, может она купить еще бетон и новую дрель? Для личных нужд._  
**Мистер Риз, я имел в виду фалафель. Да, с этими Т9 надо что-то делать. И зачем мисс Шоу бетон?**  



End file.
